Intelligence Database
The Intelligence Database is an archive linked to EVA system providing Commanders convenient access to files gathered by various intelligence divisions. Each database file contains selected quotes from a variety of primary sources, from manuals, books and reports. These files were made available to Commanders on a need-to-know basis. GDI GDI's Intelligence Database consists of reports from InOps, collected eye witness accounts, News Wire selections, data on military weapons and links to GDI's archives. GDI Intel Database InOps Garrisoning Unlocked: The Pentagon, garrison a riflemen squad into a tower Garrisioning Structures with Infantry Urban combat is a messy and dangerous business. When fighting in a city environment, Field Commanders should use every advantage to minimize casualities. Garrisioning Civilian Structures with Infantry is a tactic that generates multiple rewards, including massive defensive bonuses and increased safety for the troops. Buildings can provide cover and a fire base for infantry as they shoot at targets outside without being directly exposed to enemy fire. Garrisioned Buildings protect soldiers from heavy Anti-Personnel weapons mounted on vehicles. That being said, Field Commanders should be wary of enemy units that specialise in clearing the Garrisoned Buildings, particularly those equipped with Grenades and Flamethrowers. Remember: Caught in the Cross-Fire while you're out in the open? Order your troops into a building. Calling for Transport Unlocked:: Langley Air Force Base, capture both airfields Once a forward base has an airfield, many GDI infantry and vehicles gain the ability to Call for Transport at almost any time. The unit can radio for Transport from the field and a V-35 Ox VTOL airlifter will fly to the unit's location, drop down on its thrust vectored engines, and pick up the unit. Once a destination is communicated to the Ox crew, the aircraft will ferry the airlifted unit to its destination and set it down on target. Keep in mind that units are extremely vulnerable while in their air - an Ox is a juicy target for an enemy unit that has any form of anti-air capability. Logistic Crates: Targets of Opportunity Unlocked: Hampton Roads Naval Base, activate a crate Memo from Supply Sergeant Brock Littleford Both GDI and Nod rely on mobility and rapid deployment for success. Armies seem to come and go all the time as the balance of power shifts, often very quickly. Given the haste with which these operations are conducted, it's not a surprise that a lot of equipment is being left behind. Our Blue Zones and Yellow Zones are becoming littered with logistics crates filled with military spares, data cores, and other equipment and supplies. Both sides use the modular G-771G Container, a standard crate used by the commercial shipping industry for decades. You'll find these containers everywhere - and they should be considered Targets of Opportunity for our boys in the field. If your troops crack one of these containers open, odds are they'll find something useful. G-771G containers are easy to spot: just look for geometric grey crates trimmed with diagonal stripes. They stick out like a sore thumb and anyone can pop them open with a bit of elbow grease. Good hunting. Nod Aircraft Unlocked: Casabad, when Venoms pass over the base InOps Field Guide to Nod Aircraft in TW3 Theatres of War Nod aircraft have evolved considerably since TW2. Nod is fielding the VTOL Venom Scout, the batwing Vertigo Stealth Bomber, a that can transport troops and equipment, and a high altitude, long range bomber called the Armageddon. Venoms are lightly armed and armoured but can take on a wide variety of targets on the ground and in the air - they are even capable of engaging our Orcas in air-to-air combat. The Vertigo evades detection by most GDI sensors and only "de-cloaks" to drop it powerful bombs on target structures and vehicles. The Nod Carryall is the counterpart to our V-35 Ox, a VTOL aircraft that can pick up and transport a wide variety of troops and equipment. Finally, the Armageddon is seen infrequently but when it appears on the battlefield, it is usually bringing bad news. Nod Armageddon aircraft are used to deliver cluster mines and a number of exotic air-to-ground weapons. Liquid Tiberium Research Unlocked: Casabad, destroy the Nod Research Lab Nod Weaponising New Form of Tiberium An advanced Nod Tiberium weapon research program was recently uncovered when a GDI strike team in North Africa stormed a Nod facility originally thought to be a Chemical Weapons factory. Science division evaulation of the Wreckage subsequently confirmed several large scale Tiberium weaponisation efforts underway. Of most concern to InOps is evidence of significant progress towards the creation of a liquid Tiberium device of unprecedented destructive power. The liquid form of Tiberium is a relatively new manifestation of the alien substance and its properties are not well known. Nod's Liquid Tiberium research appears to be 5 to 10 years ahead of Science Division. There were also indications that Nod is working on a more conventional airborne Tiberium explosive and a cataylst for denotating existing Tiberium crystal deposits in a sub-critical reaction. Analysis of past Nod R&D efforts (which tend to be redundant and decentralised in nature) suggests the Nod Lab in North Africa was only one of several facilities participating in the Tiberium weaponisation efforts. New Nod Flame Tank Unlocked: Casabad, first flame tank sighting Nod Deploys New Tool of Terror Nod has fielded a new version of their classic Anti-Infantry weapon system known as the Flame Tank. The new model carriers heavier armour, has a turret to allow for easier targeting, and uses dual flame-throwers that can stay in action for long periods of time without refueling. It replaces the older "Devil's Tongue", last used in TW2. Flame Tanks are devastating against all forms of Infantry and can clear out garrisoned buildings with terrifying efficiency. InOps advises Field Commanders to engage Flame Tanks with armoured vehicles or aircraft firing cannons or rockets. The enclosed crew compartments in armoured vehicles will also protect against the inferno generated by the flame throwers. Commandeering Tiberium Spikes Unlocked: Casabad, capture the second Tiberium Spike Tiberium Spikes The landscape of many Blue and Yellow Zones is dotted with tall cylindrical structures known as Tiberium Spikes. These automated extraction platforms slowly pull Tiberium out of subterranean deposits and refine it on location so that resources are available for immediate use. GDI Commanders are encouraged to commandeer Tiberium Spikes in the field to help sustain their forward operating bases. A combat engineer deployed into a Tiberium Spike can channel resources to the production structure of a base. Commanders are encouraged to provide compensation to the legitimate owners of commandeered Tiberium Spikes in the form of GDI vouchers that can be redeemed in Reykjavik for credits. Note that Spikes extract at different rates depending on the size and nature of the underlying Tiberium deposits, so the flow of resources may vary from location to location. EMP Control Center Unlocked: Alexandria, capture the EMP Control Centre Electomagnetic Pulse Control Centre Field Commanders should stay on the look-out for the four cylindrical towers of the EMP Control Centre. These odd structures were erected during the last few decades in a number of Yellow Zones and Blue Zones as a deterrent to Nod attacks. The theory was that a volunteer crew would race to the EMP Control Centre when the civil defence sirens sounded warning of an attack - they would fire off the EMP and disable attacking forces. After years with little Nod activity, the centres were mostly abandoned and are now being used opportunistically by GDI and Nod forces. Deploy a combat engineer into the EMP Control Centre to capture it and use it against enemy forces. Cairo Nuclear Launch Facility Unlocked: Cairo, destroy the silo structures InOps FLASH Report Strike on Philadelphia originated at Nod's Cairo Nuclear Launch Facility. InOps have confirmed that the missile used to destroy the Philadelphia was launched from an underground silo connected to Nod's Nuclear Launch Facility in Cairo. Detection of this facility by sat-surveillance prior to the Philadelphia incident was difficult because most of the structures were buried underground or disguised. Since the start of TW3, Nod has removed the masking above ground to facilitate launch operations. The underground silo that launched the Philadelphia strike is now inactive, with Nod's launch operations transferred to a central raised platform with a much lower cycle time between missile launches. Nod's Nuclear Arsenal Unlocked: Cairo, destroy bunkers at the entrance InOps FLASH Report Nod has consolidated its nuclear arsenal at its Cairo Nuke Facility. What was once a mobile nuclear force is now a massive central arsenal. The reasons for the centralisation of Nod's nukes is not known, although spectulation ranges from paranoia (Kane is afraid that his Commanders might rebel and use nukes on Kane loyalists) to preparation for some unknown operational contingency or a gain in efficiency in operations. Whatever the reason, we do know one thing for sure: Take out the Cairo facility and we deprive Nod of its nuclear capability. Power Management Unlocked: Croatia, beginning of the mission <> Emergency Engineering Report Warrant Officer S. Bowen GDI Forward Operation Base "Echo-2" Croatia SBowenMonkeyWrench: Power Plants are down and our base grid is compromised - there just isn't enough juice to keep everything running at the same time. The only way you're going to keep those defences online is to power down anything you're not using. If you shut down half of the base defences, we should be able to squeeze enough power to keep the other half online. If one of the active defences get destroyed, it won't draw power, so you can turn on another defence to take over. You may also need to shut down defences that aren't active to re-route power to guns and turrets that are under immediate threat. Juggling power under fire is the key to survival here. Nod Ion Cannon Disruption Tech Unlocked: Sarajevo, beginning Nod deploying Ion Cannon Disruption Technology GDI's orbital Ion Cannon battle stations have been offline ever since the attack on Goddard Space Centre. Repairs have now been completed and the Ion Cannons are back in action. However, we are currently unable to strike certain targets due to Nod's deployment of a new countermeasure: Ion Cannon Disruptor Arrays. These structures have been erected in multiple locations. All Field Commanders should be aware of the existence of Ion Cannon Disruption Technology and be on the lookout for the Disruptor Array Structures. Take out the Disruptors with conventional weapons before you call in an Ion Cannon strike. Nod Avatar Walker Unlocked: Sarajevo, destroy the marked Avatar with a Commando Powerful, resilient, effective, and frightening: The Nod Avatar Walker Nod has rocketed ahead of GDI in the race to build mechanised combat walkers - solving many of the problems that had GDI engineers scratching their heads. There is spectulation that Nod stole the original walker technology from GDI, then took advantage of research in other areas to accelerate the development of new prototypes. Regardless of the origin of Nod's technology, they have invested years of research and development at a ruthlessly fast pace - and now Nod has finally fielded a highly advanced bipedal walker with the adaptive ability to use multiple weapon systems. The Avatar Walker is a very capable all-terrain weapons platform, heavily armoured and equipped with a powerful laser. It can also be outfitted with flame throwers, particle beam cannons, stealth detectors, and stealth generators Sonic Weapons and the Invaders Unlocked: Munich, capture the sonic emitter power plant InOps FLASH Report Effects of Sonic Weapons on the Invaders Dispatch from Dr. Elian Schwartzberg, Battlefield Medic, 21st Armoured Division Needless to say, there is very little in the way of hope to be found in the ash covered, body strewn rubble of post-invasion Munich. Even so, as my team covertly made its way through the outskirts of that ruined city, searching for survivors, we stumbled across something that might just be the source of hope. Crossing the Wastelands under guard of night, we encountered the surviving members of a GDI combat platoon from the 76th Mechanised, apparently flush from a successful rear-guard action that enabled the escape of some VIPs that are somehow key to the war effort. In conversation, it quickly became apparent that much of said success was due to the intervention from a particularly unexpected source - sonics. To quote, from a transcript recorded on my CommInt Unit: "We kept firin', but the metallic just kept on coming right at us, crawling over their own dead like it were nothing. Then, right when I knew we was about to be killed, right when those had us up against the wall, one of those smart engineers figured out a way to get the old Munich sonic emitter grid back online and then, BAM!, the damn emitter towers just started chewing up those invading like a Visceroid gone rabid. It was a thing of beauty..." Staff Sergeant Arnold P. Coddington, 3rd Platoon, Charlie Company, 76th Mechanised Infantry Division Yes, it appears that the Sonic Emitters we use to reclaim our land from Tiberium - and to control and regulate Tiberium growth throughout the reclaimed Blue Zones - are capable of inflicting great harm upon our newfound enemies. Further investigation is required before we can determine the why - are the aliens structurally similar to the crystal? Is that why they are here? For now, we can certainly make use of the what - Sonics hurt the aliens. Hurt them bad. We may stand a chance after all. Alien Origins, Connections to the Tacitus Unlocked: Stuttgart, capture or destroy the Drone Platform Results of Initial Investigation into the Origins of the Invaders R&D Division Attn: Battlefield Commanders Alien Origins - Connections to the Tacitus GDI Science Teams have been gathering every possible bit of transmitted data and physical evidence about the Aliens since the moment of invasion. Data Analysis of alien transmissions has indicated some connection between the Tacitus recovered from Kane and the Invaders. The tranmissions recorded from the Invasion Force seem to be patterned in a similar way to the data structure in the Tacitus. This leads us to believe that the Invaders are the Scrin, or perhaps some faction thereof. It is clear upon closer examination that this invasion force demonstrates acute differences from the source of the Tacitus in dialect and physical form. Perhaps they shared some distant connection, or there was some ancient contact between their cultures? One transmission we decoded using our most advanced decryption computers indicated alien chatter regarding another alien race they had previously encountered. We were unable to translate the word for the other alien race, but the encryption computer returned the terms brother, ascended, enemy and Scrin. This casts some confusion on the nature of the invaders, as they share a multitude of attributes with what we have come to know as the Scrin. It seems unlikely that this is the very same alien race that brought the Tacitus to Earth, but the connection is undeniable. If this is true, we should consider the Tacitus out most valuable military asset. We must somehow find a way to unlock its secrets. GDI InOps FLASH Report - Dr. A. Bass, PHD, Director of Extraterrestrial Research Alien Tripod Captured Unlocked: N/A (bugged) Invader weapon system re-activated and used by GDI forces Front line forces in Europe have managed to capture and reactivate an alien Tripod. A Commando in direct contact with the enemy disabled the Tripod by planting a high explosive charge on the legs of the walker. GDI forces then immediately moved in and established a perimeter around the immobilised alien war machine. Once the area was secure, an Engineer was able to gain access to the Walker, repair the damaged leg, and reactivate the onboard systems. Early reports indicate that the Engineer was able to communicate in a rudimentary fashion with the Walker's control entity by utilizing decryption programs similar to those found in the Tacitus, the alien artifact decoded by GDI several decades ago. Alien Mastermind Unlocked: Rome, kill the Mastermind New Invader military unit given GDI designation - Mastermind Just when we thought that setting up behind the chasm would make us safer, we were proven wrong. The alien Mastermind, an enemy Commando of sorts, was able to teleport forces across the gap and jeopardise our entire operation. The aliens were able to keep the pressure on with a minimal number of units and crafty use of their Statis Chamber and Mastermind. We believe the Mastermind has more powers than just teleportation, but did not observe any additional capabilities directly. If Masterminds are deployed to the battlefield, field commanders should make it a priorty to eliminate them ASAP. The amount of mobility the Masterminds afford the alien Invaders makes them a very high value target. Alien Masterminds eliminate the advantage of terrain: they virtually guarantee that no place is safe. Combat Report - Sergeant Major E.H. Jarvis, First Expeditionary Force Alien Rift Generator Unlocked: Rome, capture or destroy the Rift Generator Rift Generator Update The Rift Generator makes the science behind our own Ion Cannon look downright primitive. It appears to function by opening a portal at the flash point and ejecting anything that's caught in the resulting field into deep space. Some of our more robust structures have been able to hold against such an attack, but the Rift Generator's destructive capabilities are on par with the GDI Ion Cannon and the Nod nuclear missiles. Dr. Gordon Malou, InOps Alien Control Node Unlocked: Ground Zero, damage the control node' InOps FLASH Report' The Alien Control Node at Ground Zero is a unique structure that seems to channel some sort of exotic Tiberium-based radiation to the invader forces. The emissions from the Control Node move easily through all forms of matter, much like neutrino wave/particles, and this one node structure is easily able to bathe every invader unit and structure on Earth with the mysterious radiation. In fact, this one Control Node could easily supply a uniform bath of radiation to alien units as far away as Earth's moon. What is this radiation and why is it needed? Is it for power? Communications? Synchronisation? Coordination and control? Does it provide something essential for the alien machines or the organic matter inside? We don't know the answers to any of these questions, but we do believe that the Control Node is the key vulnerability for the aliens. Take out the Control Node and there is a good chance the whole invasion will end quickly. News Wire The Ghost in the Machine Unlocked: Hampton Roads Naval Base, automatic Excerpt from INN Holobrief, May 28th, 2043 One of the more unusual chapters of the second Tiberium War came to an explosive close yesterday as the GDI Corps of Engineers detonated what is believed to be the last remaining Cabal Bunker - the tube-filled underground lairs from which the rogue Artificial Intelligence waged brief war upon humanity. Contacted for comment, retired War Hero and former head of the Bureau of Mutant Affairs, General Paul Cortez, lauded for his role in CABAL's defeat, dismissed his fallen foe as "... a second rate EVA with a goatee and Napoleon complex." Cortez also claimed to have refused a GDI Invitation to attend the detonation ceremony, citing his opposition to the current leadership's controversal Tiberium containment policy and "weak kneed" approach to the Brotherhood of Nod. Rumours that this particular bunker displayed evidence of human or humanoid life forms in suspension capsules were quickly dismissed by GDI spokesperson Arlene Shepherd ... Discontinuation of the Mammoth Mk II Walker Unlocked: Alexandria, upgrade tanks with railguns Excerpt from INN Holobrief, March 12th, 2039 It was a sad day for many today as the last Mammoth Mark II Walker to enter active combat duty clanked its way out of GDI's San Pedro war factory and into history. With its twin rail guns, battlefield dominance, and unusual boxy profile, the Mk. II became an iconic symbol of freedom during the Second Tiberium War. Its discontinuation has been greeted by many with anger, notably Captain Nick "Havoc" Parker, retired war hero, popular conservative pundit, and noted proponent of the "Kane lives" theory. "The Mark II was and continues to be one of our most powerful tools in the war against Nod fanaticism. This discontinuation is nothing but another disgusting example of GDI bureaucratic penny pinching and namby pamby "can't we all just get along" liberalism ... once again, GDI is playing right into Kane's hands." With protests held at containment areas several miles away, the mood at the factory was more resigned than angry, Production of the controversal new four-tread all-terrain Mark III is scheduled to take place in far off Reykjavik, with many in San Pedro fearing for their jobs and the future of their community ... Nod Nod Intelligence Database includes messages of the Inner Circle, field intelligence from Confessors, a collection of essays describing Kane's Arsenal (mostly based on Rites of War and Weapons of the Brotherhood), and Nod's own archives. By 2052, the Nod Database was upgraded to include Field Recon reports and updated Weaponry files. Background files provide dossiers on the major factions, and excerpts from Kane's own logs, and a section on rumors spreading within the Brotherhood. Nod Intel Database (Tiberium Wars) Nod Intel Database (Kane's Wrath) Scrin Warp Link The Scrin have an equivalent of the Intelligence Database called the Warp Link, it seems, mostly for storing messages. Warp Link Category:Other Category:Source Texts